


Breaking Stereotypes

by That_Nerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dragons, Light mention of kidnapping, Princesses, Stereotypes, kidnapped princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd/pseuds/That_Nerd
Summary: A dragon kidnaps a princess, the conversation they have is rather interesting.





	

"So, you're a dragon." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, am I?" The dragon shot back, settling into a comfortable sitting position.

The princess rolled her eyes. "I have no time for your sarcasm. You're a dragon, I'm princess, you're playing right into the stereotype."

"Stereotype?"

"You know, the whole "big dragon steals princess and a fearless knight comes to save her" trope. It's been done a million times. My friend Millicent was kidnapped just last month by dragon."

"I didn't know princess-nappings were so common."

"Now you do."

The dragon snorted. "Doesn't matter, though! No one can defeat me."

"Sure. Can I go now?"

"What? No! You're my prisinor now!"

"I have better things to do than hang around a gross cave."

"You think my cave is gross?"

"It's all dark and creepy, yeah."

"That's rude. You aren't very princess like."

"You played right into a stereotype, doesn't mean I have to."

"I guess that's true."

"Magical beasts are cliché in general, honestly."

"How so?"

"Unicorns are drawn to maidens who are 'pure of heart', dragons kidnap princesses, you know."

"That's also true."

"Of course it is, I'm a princess! I can't lie. Can I leave yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're mine now."

"Up until a knight comes and kills you to save me."

"I would like to keep living."

"Then return me."

"You're really bossy, you know that?"

"It's in my blood, being royal and all."

"Do you want to leave or not?"

"It would be preferred."

"Fine. Let's go."

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't like you, you're mean and bossy, not cowering in fear like you should."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"Whatever. Let's go."


End file.
